Esperando Inesperadamente
by iloverodney
Summary: Traducción. Dos padres adolescentes llegan a un acuerdo frente a un inesperado embarazo. Slash no gráfico - mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 1

Harry Potter entro a su clase de pociones de sexto año con apenas segundos de sobra. Snape lo fulmino con la mirada, como siempre, pero no tenía razones de quitarle puntos o incluso hacer un comentario sarcástico. Presionando una mano contra su estómago inquieto, Harry miro a Snape con inocencia fingida. Eventualmente, Snape dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el resto de la clase.

"La parte práctica del examen," Snape comenzó sin preámbulos, "será preparar las dos pociones que están en la pizarra. Van a encontrar los materiales necesarios en la alacena, y tienen tiempo más que suficiente para completar su tarea. Cualquier engaño será tratado con rapidez y severidad." el Maestro de Pociones miro directamente a Harry.

Harry apretó la quijada y trato de no caer en el señuelo de Snape. Estaba enojado de que el hombre implicara con una sola mirada que él podía hacer trampa en un examen, pero logro mantener la calma. Después de todo, no sería nada bueno irritar al hombre aún más.

"Pueden comenzar," dijo Snape.

Todos los estudiantes reunieron su equipo y comenzaron a trabajar en la poción, Snape acechaba arriba y abajo por los pasillos, buscando tramposos o posibles desastres. Harry encendió el fuego bajo su caldero y comenzó a preparar los ingredientes para la primera poción, deteniéndose cada tantos minutos para limpiar el sudor de su frente con su manga. El calor del caldero estaba afectando a Harry más de lo normal.

La habitación estaba extrañamente tranquila, los pasos de Snape, los cuchillos cortando, y los calderos hirviendo eran la única fuente de sonido. Harry se preguntó si un silencio tan extraño podría volver loca a una persona.

Después de un tiempo, Harry completo su primera poción. Con cuidado decanto la mezcla en un frasco de muestra, claramente lo etiqueto con su nombre y el nombre de la poción. Vacilo brevemente, luego decidió que el frasco debería estar seguro en las manos de Snape antes de vaciar el resto de su poción. Aferrando con fuerza el frasco en una mano, Harry se dirigió al escritorio de Snape y con cuidado dejo el frasco junto a los demás que ya habían sido entregados.

Convencido de que el frasco estaba seguro en el escritorio, Harry se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar. Harry se detuvo, pero la habitación siguió girando. Asustado, estiro una mano hacia atrás para afirmarse en el escritorio de Snape, pero su mano perdió su objetivo, y Harry cayó hacia atrás. El gris en el borde de su visión se cerró, y todo se puso negro.

Hermione dejo escapar un pequeño chillido cuando Harry colapso en el frio y duro piso de piedra del salón de pociones, rompiéndose la cabeza contra el escritorio de Snape cuando cayó. En un destello de túnica negra, Snape estuvo al lado de Harry, su varita en la mano, chequeando por heridas. Satisfecho de que no pondría en peligro al chico al moverlo, Snape tomo al muchacho en sus brazos.

"Prefectos, están a cargo de la clase," dijo con fuerza. Maniobro a Harry en el pasillo donde había más espacio y conjuro una camilla. Con cuidado puso al chico en el trasporte y Snape se apresuró por los pasillos, guiando la camilla frente a él. Sin importar lo que le hubiera sucedido al mocoso Potter, necesitaba estar bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey. Snape no quería la responsabilidad por si algo le pasaba al chico.


	2. Chapter 2

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 2

"¿Estoy qué?" pregunto un muy sorprendido y confundido Harry Potter. Había despertado hace poco, y sentía que aun debía estar medio dormido, porque posiblemente no podía haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado.

"Embarazado, Señor Potter," repitió Madame Pomfrey. "Diría que como ocho semanas."

Harry se preguntó por un momento si quizás Madame Pomfrey estaba haciéndole una broma, pero, no, ella lucia bastante seria. "¿Cómo?" chillo.

"Sospecho que de la manera habitual," respondió lacónicamente la enfermera. "Ustedes chicos siempre andan saltando en estas cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias, y después se preguntan `como' como si no supieran de donde viene los bebes," lo reto ella.

"Pero yo…soy hombre," dijo Harry.

Madame Pomfrey simplemente se quedó mirándolo.

"Los hombre no se embarazan,' dijo Harry aunque había comenzado a pensar que estaba equivocado en ese aspecto.

"Pero claro que sí," respondió Pomfrey. "¿Que le enseñan a los chicos estos días?"

"Los hombres muggle no se embarazan," respondió Harry en un susurro asustado. Esto no podía ser real. ¿No es así?

La expresión de la enfermera se suavizo y suspiro. "Hay cosas que no se les ocurre enseñarles a los nacidos y criados Muggles. Responderé todas las preguntas que tengas, pero después. Ahora, necesitas descansar," le ordeno, asegurándose que las mantas estuvieran firmes sobre Harry.

Harry obedientemente se echó atrás y cerró los ojos. Quizás cuando los abriera de nuevo, encontraría que todo había sido nada más que una retorcida pesadilla.


	3. Chapter 3

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 3

Al despertar varias horas después, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba, de hecho, en la enfermería. Esa parte, al menos, no había sido un sueño. Tomo sus anteojos de la mesita y se los puso, Harry miro alrededor, trato de determinar si había soñado con el resto. La presencia de unos libros con títulos como "Tu embarazo, semana a semana" y "El Padre Expectante " le aseguraron que la pesadilla era real. Con manos temblorosas, tomo el primer libro y lo puso sobre su regazo, trazando la palabra `embarazo' con la punta de los dedos. Después de un rato, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Poco tiempo después, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió su lectura. Harry levanto los ojos y vio al Director Dumbledore mirándolo con una expresión profundamente dolida. Supo de inmediato que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho a Dumbledore de su condición.

"¿Qué sucederá ahora?" Harry pregunto en voz baja.

"Eso depende de ti, Harry," el Director respondió solemnemente. "Sólo tú y el otro padre del bebé pueden decidir lo que sucederá con él. Primero, debes decidir si continuaras con el embarazo o no. Entonces recién podemos decidir qué hacer."

Las manos de Harry volaron para cubrir su aun plano abdomen, con ojos bien grandes. "¡No voy a matarlo!" grito. "¿Cómo puede sugerir que yo sería capaz de hacer algo así?"

Dumbledore sonrió suavemente ante el dolor en los ojos de Harry y se sentó en el borde de la cama del ansioso chico. "Estoy muy feliz de que sientas de esa manera, Harry, pero esa no era una decisión que alguien pudiera tomar por ti." el viejo mago se detuvo, sopesando sus palabras. "Harry, creo que está en tu mejor interés – y en el mejor interés de tu bebé – que dejes la escuela."

"No puedo ir donde los Dursley," dijo con fuerza Harry.

"Claro que no," Dumbledore respondió con calma. "Me doy cuenta que tu condición llamaría demasiado la atención en el mundo Muggle, Harry, y no podrías recibir el cuidado apropiado. Estoy seguro que Molly y Arthur estarían felices de recibirte, y siempre tienes la opción de quedarte en Grimmauld Place," explico.

Harry asintió pensativo. "La razón por la que usted cree debo dejar la escuela - ¿es Voldemort? ¿Podría esto darle alguna ventaja sobre mí?"

"Creo que tu condición podría ser usada para servir sus propósitos,' afirmo Dumbledore. "Ambos estarán mucho más seguros si él no sabe sobre esto."

"Entonces me iré," Harry dijo en voz baja. "Yo...Yo necesito enviar una lechuza. Debería dejarle saber. A ellos. Tendré cuidado con lo que escriba."

"Por supuesto," respondió el Director, dándole una palmadita en la mano a Harry. Conjuro pluma, tinta y pergamino, y se sentó en una silla cercana mientras Harry componía su carta. Cuando el chico termino, el Director la sello.

"Veré que sea entregada de inmediato," prometió Dumbledore.

"Gracias," dijo Harry. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando que el Director captara la indirecta y se marchara.

Lo hizo.


	4. Chapter 4

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 4

Una familiar lechuza nevada voló por la ventana de la cocina de La Madriguera, volando por sobre la familia reunida alrededor de la mesa y aterrizando sobre el hombro de George Weasley.

"¡Oye!" Exclamo George, tratando de tomar la carta de la pata de la lechuza sin botar todo a su paso. Finalmente logro liberar el trozo de pergamino, y con rapidez rompió el sello de la carta mientras su gemelo le daba un trozo de pan al ave.

_George,_

_Acabo de oír las buenas noticias. Felicitaciones porque serás papá. Apuesto que la familia está sorprendida. Sé que yo lo estaba. Diles a todos que mando a decir `hola' y espero verlos pronto. _

_Harry _

George volvió a leer la carta dos veces, preguntándose si Harry se había vuelto completamente loco. Luego la comprensión lo ataco, y presiono la carta contra su corazón, sus manos temblando y su rostro volviéndose pálido de muerte.

"¿George?" pregunto Fred sonando preocupado.

"George querido, ¿sucede algo malo?" insistió Molly.

Bill intento quitarle la carta de la mano a George, pero el chico la alejo de su alcance. Tragando con dificultad, George doblo la carta y la guardo en su bolsillo.

"Supongo que debo decirles," logro decir George, "Que. Bueno…He estado viendo a alguien. Y, bueno..." se detuvo y respiro profundamente. "Mamá, Papá. Mi novio esta embarazado."

Por el espacio de un latido, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio. Entonces se desato el infierno.

"¡George Weasley! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? Si no pudiste mantenerlo guardado, al menos debiste usar un simple hechizo de protección," grito Molly.

"¿Que novio?" pregunto Fred dolido de que su gemelo – por posiblemente primera vez en su vida –hubiera escogido no confiar en él.

"Otra generación Weasley," dijo Bill con una gran sonrisa. "Deberías estar feliz mamá."

"¿Feliz? Mi hijo de dieciocho años deja a otro chico embarazado – fuera del matrimonio, además- ¿y tú crees que debería estar feliz?"

"George," la calmada voz de Arthur interrumpió el caos. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la lechuza nevada que aun estaba en el hombro de George. "¿No es esa la lechuza de Harry?"

"Si Papá, así es," respondió George en casi un susurro.

Bill, Fred, y Molly lucieron idénticas expresiones de incredulidad.

Arthur simplemente sonrió. "Veremos como reorganizamos la habitaciones después," dijo. "Tú y Harry pueden tener el dormitorio del segundo piso. Debería tener espacio suficiente para una cuna. Bill puede quedarse con Fred o Ron, como ustedes decidan chicos," añadió haciendo un gesto hacia Fred yBill.

"Puedes tener mi habitación," Fred le dijo enojado a Bill, alejando con fuerza su silla de la mesa. "Me mudare a la habitación sobre la tienda." Se levantó y saco la varita de su bolsillo.

"Fred, espera," rogo George.

Ignorando a su gemelo, Fred Desapareció. Devastado, George huyo de la mesa, subió corriendo las escaleras, y se encerró en su habitación.

Con un suspiro, Bill también se levantó de la mesa. "Iré a hablar con Fred," dijo. Besó a su mamá con gentileza en la mejilla. "Deberías disculparte con George," la reto gentilmente, y luego también se marchó.

Arthur abrazo con fuerza a su esposa mientras ella lloraba. "Tranquila, Molly. Todo saldrá bien," le dijo con cariño. "Bill tiene razón, sabes. Deberías estar feliz. ¿No estabas diciendo justo el otro día que no podías esperar para tener nietos?" bromeo con gentileza.

"Es que ello son sólo bebes," Molly respondió con tristeza.

"Son hombres, Molly, queramos admitirlo o no. George necesita nuestro apoyo en estos momentos, en especial ya que él y Fred parecen encontrarse mal. ¿Vamos a hablar con él?"

Molly asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. "Tienes razón," admitió ella. "Él nos necesita. Ellos nos necesitan. Pobre Harry. Debe estar tan asustado."

"Iré a ver a Dumbledore apenas conversemos con George," le prometió Arthur, "y veré a Harry si es que puedo."

Molly y Arthur subieron las escaleras a enfrentarse a este nuevo desafío como se habían enfrentado a todos los otros desafios en su vida: lado a lado y de la mano. Pasará lo que pasara, sostendrían a la familia junta de la mejor manera posible, tomando confort y encontrando la fuerza el uno con el otro.


	5. Chapter 5

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 5

Para cuando Harry llego a La Madriguera la tarde siguiente a través de un viaje por Floo que lo dejo mareado, Molly ya había aceptado sin problemas que sería abuela. Todo el clan Weasley, con la excepción de Ron y Ginny que estaban en Hogwarts y Fred que aún estaba molesto, recibieron a Harry con los brazos abiertos.

George estabilizo a Harry cuando salió de la chimenea. "¿Estas bien?" pregunto.

Harry se aferró a George por un momento, deseando que la habitación dejara de girar. Cuando el mareo y la náusea pasaron, le dio a su amante una temblorosa sonrisa. "Estoy bien," dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Tu?"

George miro en los ojos verdes bañados de aprehensión. Le sonrió ligeramente. "Mejor que bien," respondió, y Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle.

"Tenía miedo de que no quisieras tener nada que ver con nosotros," susurro Harry.

"¿De verdad crees que te daría la espalda?" George le pregunto con gentileza, envolviendo con fuerza entre sus brazos al chico más bajo y enterrando su rostro en el alborotado cabello negro.

"No sabía que pensar."

George se alejó ligeramente para poder mirar en los ojos de Harry. "Era en serio cuando te dije que no iría a ninguna parte, Harry. Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que me quieras."

Lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Harry, y parpadeo rápidamente para mantenerlas a raya. Había estado tan preocupado de que este embarazo lo alienaría de la gente que significaba más para él. La promesa reaseguradora de George era un bálsamo para su alma.

"Harry, querido," exclamo Molly entrando a la sala. Ella alejo a Harry de su amante y lo envolvió en un generoso abrazo. "Oh, no te ves muy bien. Siéntate," le insistió.

Harry abrió su boca para responder, sólo para cerrarla con rapidez y cubrirla con una mano. Su otra mano presionando contra su revuelto estómago.

"Quien decidió que deberías usar el Floo en tu condición." Gruño Molly. Mientras ella se preparaba para guiarlo al baño más cercano, Harry se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación. Salió por la puerta principal – que estaba más cerca del baño – y vomito en los arbustos al lado de la escalera de entrada.

Cuando finalmente dejo de vomitar, Harry noto que George estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo para que no cayera sobre los arbustos. George con cuidado limpio el sudoroso rostro de Harry con un paño húmedo que había salido quizás de donde y lo sostuvo hasta que las piernas de Harry pudieron sostenerlo.

"Gracias," susurro Harry.

George abrazo con fuerza a Harry y lo beso en la cabeza. "Estamos en esto juntos," George señalo de manera casual.

Si Harry no se hubiera sentido tan débil y cansado, habría reído. En vez de eso, se apoyó contra George, agradecido que su amante comprendiera y aceptara la situación en la que se encontraban.

George ayudo a Harry a entrar a la casa y subieron las escaleras para que se aseara. Luego le mostró a Harry su habitación. "Mamá y papá aún están preocupados porque subas la escaleras, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora," explicó mientras abría la puerta a la que había sido la habitación de Percy.

No había nada especial sobre la habitación. Habida un guardarropa, un escritorio, una cama matrimonial, y un espacio vacío contra una pared. Harry noto su baúl de Hogwarts al pie de la cama.

George apunto hacia el lugar vacío. "Papá pensó que podrimos poner la cuna allí. Claro que no tenemos que vivir en La Madriguera si no quieres," añadió con rapidez.

Harry sonrió mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se acostaba. "No puedo pensar en otro lugar en el que quisiera estar," respondió con honestidad. "Además, no importa donde estemos, mientras estemos los tres juntos," añadió, presionado una mano contra su abdomen.

Sonriendo, George se acostó al lado de Harry, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo para mirar a su amante. Corrió un mechón de cabello de la frente de Harry, y luego gentilmente le saco los anteojos a Harry, los doblo, y los dejo a un lado.

"¿Sabías que esto podría suceder?" pregunto Harry. Ni siquiera había indicio de acusación en su voz.

"Erm. ¿Si?" Dijo George esperando que Harry lo asaltara con ese temperamento suyo.

"Yo no lo sabía," respondió Harry con voz apretada. "Nadie se molestó en advertirme."

"Incluyéndome," susurro George. "No pensé que iba a suceder, Harry, te juro que no sabía. Quiero decir, sabía que estaba la posibilidad, pero no se oye mucho sobre hombres teniendo bebés, así que pensé que era algo muy raro, ¿sabes? Resulta que no se oye mucho sobre eso porque los magos prefieran a las brujas que a otros magos," explicó con rapidez.

Harry acaricio la mejilla pecosa de George, luciendo pensativo. "Supongo que es demasiado tarde para preocuparnos de eso ahora, ¿no es así?" preguntó en voz baja.

George asintió. "Harry, lamentó no haber dicho algo," comenzó.

"Está bien," lo interrumpió Harry.

"No lo es," discutió George. "Sé que odias cuando te ocultan las cosas. Esa no era mi intención, sabes. Es sólo que no pensé. Esto no habría sucedido si hubiera sido más responsable, como mamá siempre dice que debería ser. Aunque me encargare de ti, Harry. La tienda está haciendo buen dinero ahora, y."

"No necesito que te encargues de mí," lo interrumpió Harry con un poco de dureza. "Dijiste que estábamos en esto juntos."

"Tienes suficiente de que preocuparte," le recordó en voz baja George.

Suspirando, Harry se froto los ojos, cansado y se acostó de lado. Lo último de lo que quería pensar era Voldemort. "Estoy tan cansado todo el tiempo," se quejó.

"Entonces descansa," respondió George acurrucándose contra el hombre más bajo. También se sentía cansado; entre la inesperada noticia de que se convertiría en padre y el silencio de su hermano gemelo, George había tenido muchas dificultades para dormir la noche anterior. Besando la parte trasera del cuello de Harry, George se acurruco aún más cerca y cerró los ojos. Pronto, los dos hombres estaban profundamente dormidos.

Un rato después, Molly fue a echarle una mirada a los chicos, preocupada por Harry. El ver a los dos acurrucados juntos la tranquilizo. No había dudas de que el niño que esperaba Harry era producto del amor. Sonriendo, cerró a la puerta con el mayor silencio posible, su cabeza girando con planes y sueños para su primer nieto.


	6. Chapter 6

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 6

Esa noche, Harry despertó aun entre los brazos de George. Sonriendo, se giró para mirar dormir a su amante. Momentos como estos habían sido raros durante su breves e inesperado romance de verano. Sólo tuvieron unas cuantas semanas juntas desde que Harry arribó a Grimmauld Place hasta el tiempo que tuvo que regresar a Hogwarts, y con la casa llena de Weasley y miembros de la Orden, tenían muy poco del precioso tiempo para ellos.

Harry recordó el día en que comenzó su relación, sonriendo. Todo comenzó un par de días de haber dejado a los Dursley hacia la sede de la Orden.

El verano había durado más que cualquier verano que hubiera vivido antes. Harry, deprimido por la pérdida de su padrino y la sensación de traición cada vez que pensaba en Dumbledore, se había convertido en poco más que un fantasma rondando la casa de los Dursley. Los Dursley, claro está, no habían notado nada fuera de lo ordinario. Algunas cartas llegaron, y el obediente había enviado reportes a la Orden dejándoles saber que no estaba siendo maltratado más de lo normal, pero aparte de eso había permanecido recluido en su habitación, con su nariz enterrada en sus libros.

Cuando el 31 de Julio había llegado, Harry encontró que por primera vez no estaba esperando con ganas dejar Privet Drive. Aunque claro está, no había deseado quedarse allí tampoco, así que había empacado su baúl y había dejado que Remus, Tonks y Moody lo escoltaran hasta Grimmauld Place. Una vez allí, había permanecido retraído, ignorando casi completamente a sus amigos y afanándose en sus estudios.

Hasta el día que George decidió que Harry se había aislado lo suficiente.

/flashback/

"Te vas a convertir en Percy," bromeo George mientras tomaba el grueso libro de las manos de Harry. Sostuvo el libro sobre su cabeza, fuera del alcance de Harry. "'El Arte de Preparar Pociones,'" leyó George. "Suena realmente interesante Harry."

"Me gustaría que me devolvieras mi libro, por favor," dijo Harry con voz apretada, estirando su mano.

George pretendido considerarlo por un momento. Luego saco su varita y toco el libro diciendo un encantamiento, encogiéndolo. "Si lo quieres, ven a buscarlo," dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en shock cuando George metió el libro por la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Luego los entrecerró y apretó la quijada. Se quitó los anteojos y con cuidado los dejo a un lado, y de repente George se encontró de espaldas en el piso con Harry encima de él. Harry ataco el cierre de los jeans de George, pero apenas los abrió, George los rodo a ambos, atrapando a Harry contra el piso. Los dos lucharon un rato, Harry tratando de meter sus manos dentro de los pantalones de George en busca de su libro y George determinado a no dejarlo. Eventualmente, terminaron yaciendo lado a lado en el piso, riendo casi histéricamente.

"Bueno, al parecer te salve a tiempo de volverte Percy. Al menos aun tienes sentido del humor," Bromeo George.

"No estaba segura de que así fuera," admitió Harry. "Aunque aún quiero de vuelta mi libro," añadió, atacando de nuevo a George que imprudentemente había bajado la guardia y logrando meter su mano dentro de los jeans del pelirrojo.

George dejo escapar un extraño chirrido extraño y ambos chicos se sonrojaron furiosamente y Harry con rapidez retiro su mano.

"Ese no era mi libro," dijo Harry, sus ojos grandes y un poco asustados.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" George pregunto bromeando. El deseo en sus ojos hizo que el corazón de Harry se acelerara.

"Quizá debería revisar de nuevo, para estar seguro," dijo Harry. Cuando George no se opuso, reunió su coraje y con cautela metió su mano dentro del pantalón de George pasando sus dedos suavemente sobre la erección cubierta por la ropa interior del otro chico.

Ante el toque tentativo de Harry, George se estremeció, un suave gemido sonando profundo desde su garganta. Sintió un dejo de decepción cuando Harry saco su mano, pero sonrió cuando esa mano se deslizo a través de su vientre antes de detenerse en su cadera. Enredo sus manos en el cabello de Harry y puso al chico sobre él, capturando los perfectos labios rosa de Harry en un apasionado beso.

Harry se estremeció cuando la lengua de George roso sus labios y luego lentamente se metió en su boca. Mientars la acariciaba con su propia lengua, no pudo evitar pensar que besar a George Weasley no era para nada como besar a Cho Chang. Así era como debía sentirse besar a alguien, estaba seguro de eso. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si electricidad lo recorriera y su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. En todo el mundo, no había nada más excepto él y George, y este beso.

Había sido él, Harry, que había presionado con el asunto del sexo. Su tiempo juntos había sido limitado, y Harry había sentido una sensación de urgencia. George de seguro no había tenido quejas; había cedido entusiasmado a la petición de Harry de que consumaran con rapidez su relación. Y tal como fueron las cosas, sólo tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer el amor unas cuantas veces antes de que Harry volviera a la escuela.

/fin del flashback/

Harry estaba tan concentrando recordando que al principio no noto que George estaba despierto mirándolo. Sonriendo, atrapo a su amante en un exigente y caliente beso. George respondió con entusiasmo, y pronto los dos se dedicaron a recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	7. Chapter 7

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 7

Cuando Harry siguió a George a la cocina a la mañana siguiente, encontró una carta esperando por él. Trago nerviosamente al reconocer la letra de Ron en el pergamino. Sin duda ya había oído de la condición de Harry. Harry se sorprendió de que la carta no fuera un Aullador. Se dejó caer en una silla a la mesa de la cocina y abrió la carta con manos temblorosas.

Mientras Harry leía la carta, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su mejillas.

"¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?" pregunto George abrazando a su amante protectoramente. "Si Ron está siendo un idiota por esto."

"No," lo interrumpió Harry, mirándolo con ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa en los labios. "él dice `felicitaciones,'" explico, limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. "Parece que no fuimos tan secretos como pensábamos." Ante la mirada confusa de George, Harry continúo. "Al parecer, Ron, Ginny y Hermione lo supieron todo el tiempo. Nos cubrieron, haciendo excusas para darnos más tiempo." Le paso el pergamino a George.

"Me retractaré de todas las cosas malas que he dicho que Ron," dijo George con burlesca solemnidad mientras leía la carta. "Okay, no, en realidad no. Sólo de algunas cosas."

Harry solo sonrió.

Cuando la puerta trasera de la tienda se abrió, Fred Weasley levanto la mirada de las notas que había estado leyendo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su gemelo, y luego alejo la mirada con inquietud.

"Lamento no habértelo dicho," George dijo en voz baja. "No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Bueno, conmigo y Harry. No sabía cómo nadie iba a reaccionar."

"Puedo comprender eso," dijo Fred dejando las notas a un lado y mirando a su hermano. "Siempre hemos hecho las cosas juntas, y ahora vas y me dejas atrás. Creo que jamás pensé que sucedería," confeso en voz baja.

"En realidad no planee esto, sabes," respondió George. "Pensé que andaríamos por ahí haciendo montones de dinero y jamás asentándonos."

"Pero tu harás lo correcto por Harry," dijo Fred. No era una pregunta.

Para George sonó como una orden, o quizás una amenaza. Rio. "Toda la familia estaría tras mi cabeza si no lo hiciera," respondió con ligereza. "Aunque da un poco de miedo."

Fred le dio una palmada en el hombre a su hermano. "Seré tu padrino en la boda, e incluso trabajare de niñera si me pagas bien, pero no cambio pañales," bromeo. Se rio suavemente de la consternación grabada en el rostro de su hermano gemelo.

"¿Esto significa que ya estamos bien?" preguntó George.

"Claro que estamos bien," Fred respondió con una sonrisa. "Sólo no le pongas mi nombre," dijo medio bromeando. Le paso el pergamino con notas a George para que lo viera. "Tengo un par de ideas. Dime qué opinas."

Los gemelos pronto se sumergieron en la discusión de posibles futuros productos. Como si nunca hubieran tenido un problema.


	8. Chapter 8

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 8

Harry pasó una buena parte del día recorriendo la casi vacía casa y el jardín, tratando de aceptar los recientes cambios en su vida. De repente, no sólo se encontraba con un bebé en camino, si no que viviendo con su novio, por fin lejos de los Dursley, pero también lejos de Hogwarts y sus amigos cercanos. No sería fácil ajustarse a la situación. Se encontró preguntándose si su presencia en La Madriguera ponía en peligro a los Weasley.

Mucho más tarde, después de despertar de una larga siesta, bajo las escaleras para unirse a la familia. Encontró al clan Weasley envuelto en una acalorada discusión.

"Mamá, no puedes molestar a Harry con esto. ¡Ya tiene suficiente en su cabeza para que te pongas toda virtuosa con él!" dijo con fuerza George.

"Ustedes debieron de pensar en eso antes," Molly respondió molesta.

"Molly, cálmate. George tiene razón. No hay necesidad de poner más peso sobre los hombros de Harry en estos momentos. Dale al chico tiempo para que se ajuste," Arthur dijo con gentileza.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tiene antes que el embarazo se comience a notar, Arthur?" respondió Molly. "La gente va a hablar."

"La gente siempre habla," respondió Remus Lupin con voz calmada y razonable. "Después de todo Harry es el tópico favorito de chismes."

"¡Con mayor razón para que no tengan nada escandaloso que discutir sobre él!" discutió Molly.

"Discúlpenme," dijo Harry con suavidad desde la puerta.

La sala quedó en silencio y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. George parecía preocupado, pero Fred estaba de pie a su lado, obviamente dispuesta a apoyar a su gemelo en este argumento. Trató de sonreír a Harry, pero la sonrisa era tembloroso e incierto. Molly rápidamente suavizo su rostro y el dio a Harry una cálida sonrisa.

"Felicitaciones, Harry," dijo Remus alejando la atención de Harry de las miradas de los Weasley. El hombre lobo le sonrió gentilmente a Harry desde su silla, y la aceptación y la preocupación que vio en los ojos de Lupin pusieron una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Gracias," respondió Harry. "Erm. ¿Con que supuestamente no me deben molestar?" pregunto, mirando a su amante a los ojos.

George le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su madre antes de suspirar profundamente y responder. "Mamá insiste en que te haga un hombre honesto," explico.

"Y tu no quieres eso," dijo Harry tratando de no sonar herido.

Un momento después, George tenía a Harry envuelto entre sus brazos. "Claro que quiero," dijo, acariciándole el cabello oscuro. "Es sólo que. Quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta ¿sabes? No quería que mamá nos casara a la fuerza."

"¿En serio?" susurro Harry. "¿De verdad te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Sí, claro que sí. Quiero casarme contigo, si crees que puedes soportarme."

Harry sonrió travieso. "Lo intentare," respondió.

**Disculpen la demora pero es época de pruebas en la universidad y he estado vuelta loca, solo quedan dos capítulos más.**


	9. Chapter 9

Penúltimo capitulo

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 9

La boda se llevó a cabo el día después de Navidad, con Ron y Ginny en casa por las vacaciones. Ron acepto el lugar de honor al lado de Harry y Fred, como había prometido, estuvo al lado de su gemelo. La ceremonia fue simple y corta, y sólo los Weasley, Hermione, y los miembros de la Orden estuvieron presentes. La recepción duro hasta tarde, vino y aguamiel fluyeron libremente.

Tarde esa noche, Harry acorralo a su ligeramente embriagado marido y lo llevo al jardín tarsero.

"¿Que sucede, Harry?" pregunto George sintiendo la tensión en el joven.

"Necesito que me prometas algo," responsivo serio Harry mirando a George a los ojos.

"Continua," dijo George.

"No quiero que nuestro bebé crezca como yo lo hice, sin padres. No tengo otra opción mas que enfrentarme a Voldemort, y se que las probabilidades están en mi contra."

"No digas eso," lo interrumpió George inquieto.

"Ambos sabemos que es cierto," Harry contrarresto. "Necesito que me prometas que no harás nada peligroso para la Orden. Necesito que estés a salvo, por si acaso."

George lo considero por un largo momento. Sabía que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar, cosas por las que valía la pena morir. Al igual que el resto de su familia, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida si eso significaba derrotar al Señor Oscuro y hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro. Sin embargo no había manera de que pudiera negarle a Harry algo, y él sabía también, que Harry tenía un punto válido. Tampoco quería que su hijo terminara huérfano.

"Lo prometo," susurró George.

George cumplió su promesa.


	10. Chapter 10

Esperando Inesperadamente

De kishijoten

Capítulo 10

Cinco meses después, Eleanor Frederica Potter nació. Pronto después, Harry se encontró sumergido completamente en la guerra contra Voldemort. George cuidaba a la bebé mientras Harry planeaba y se reunía con la Orden. Se preocupaba sin cesar cuando Harry llegaba a casa más tarde de lo esperado.

Entonces llego una noche cuando Harry no llego. Y tampoco ninguno de los demás Weasley que estaban involucrados en la Orden. George se paseó toda la noche, a menudo con Eleanor en sus brazos, esperando noticias. Ron y Ginny, que aún eran considerados demasiado jóvenes para entrar a la Orden, esperaron con él.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrase por la ventana, Arthur Weasley apareció en la sala con un fuerte pop. Se veía agotado, pero su rostro rompió en una cansada sonrisa al ver a sus hijos.

"Harry lo hizo," dijo simplemente.

"¿Quién-Tu-Sabes fue destruido? ¿Para siempre?" pregunto Ginny sin atreverse a creerlo.

"Voldemort está completamente muerto," confirmo Arthur.

"¿Y Harry?" George pregunto en voz baja.

"No lo sé," respondió Arthur solemne. "No pude encontrarlo con todo el caos. Apenas pude ubicar a Bill y Fred –están ayudando a los heridos- pero no he visto a los demás."

Justo entonces hubo otro pop, y Molly Weasley apareció al lado de su marido. La familia se abrazo.

"Iré a buscar a los demás," decidió George pasándole Eleanor a su hermana.

"George, no los encontraras entre todo el alboroto," Arthur dijo con gentileza.

"Tengo que tratar. Tengo que hacer algo o me volverle loco," explico George.

"Hogsmeade," dijo Arthur con tristeza.

George asintió sombríamente. Abrazo a su mamá otra vez y Desapareció.

La escena que esperaba por George en Hogsmeade no se parecía a nada que hubiera podido imaginar. Varias tiendas habían sido dañadas y destruidas, magos, brujas y niños llenaban las calles estrechas, más bien choqueados pero algunos celebrando jubilosos la caída del Señor Oscuro. El Cabeza de Cerdo estaba lleno de celebrantes, pero las Tres Escobas había sido convertida en un hospital ambulante para heridas no tan serias.

George lucho abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta las Tres Escobas. Justo cuando iba a entrar al local, diviso cabello rojo – cabello rojo Weasley. Claro que moviéndose, se sumergió entre la multitud, empujando y empujando hasta que llego al pelirrojo.

"¡Fred!" grito.

Fred se giró ante el sonido de la voz de su hermano. Los dos se abrazaron.

"¿Has visto a los demás?" pregunto George sus ojos llenos de ansiedad.

"Bill y Charlie están bien, y vi a papá antes. Me encontré con Lee, y me dijo que vio a Percy, pero no hay señal de mamá en ninguna parte."

"Mamá está a salvo en casa," George le aseguro a su gemelo. "¿Harry?" pregunto temeroso.

"Nadie con quien he hablado lo ha visto," respondió Fred en voz baja.

"Tengo que encontrarlo," George dijo ansioso.

Fred sólo asintió y abrazo otra vez a su gemelo antes que cada uno siguiera su camino.

Determinado, George se sumergió entre la multitud una vez más. No tenía idea clara de donde comenzar a buscar, pero o sus pies lo estaban guiando por su cuenta o la gente lo llevaba en cierta dirección. Cuando finalmente logro liberarse de la multitud, se encontró en el sucio camino que llevaba hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Por instinto, George siguió el camino.

Ahí, en el porche en ruinas de la Casa De los Gritos, estaba sentado Harry, su espalda contra un pilar, con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza gacha.

"¿Harry?" dijo George con suavidad.

Harry levanto la mirada, obviamente sobresaltado. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre, suciedad y lágrimas. "Sabía que me encontrarías," dijo sin aliento.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó George, preocupado al ver toda esa sangre. "¿Porque no fuiste a casas?" Se sentó al lado de Harry y con gentileza puso al chico más bajo encima de sus piernas.

"Rompí mi varita," dijo Harry, apoyando la cabeza en el hombre de su esposo. Si su varita, no había sido capaz de Aparecerse a casas.

George afirmó a Harry aún más. "Podemos ir por Flu," dijo después de un momento.

"No quiero hacerles frente," respondió Harry, sonando cansado y débil.

"Entonces no lo haremos," dijo George.

Los dos cortaron camino a través del terreno y se dirigieron a Hogwarts, Harry aferrado desesperadamente de la mano de su esposo. George ni siquiera quería imaginar por lo que había pasado Harry en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero sabía que el joven mago estaba buscando confort en su presencia. George estaba decidido a darle ese consuelo.

Al poco tiempo después, llegaron primero a Hogwarts luego a la Madriguera. Los Weasley que estaban allí lo recibieron con entusiasmo, y Harry le echo una mirada a su hija antes de permitir que George viera sus heridas. Una vez limpio y atendido, Harry se hizo un ovillo y se durmió.

Eventualmente, todos los Weasley regresaron. Algunos habían sufrido heridas de diversa consideración, pero milagrosamente, todos habían sobrevivido la intensa batalla. Sin embargo, muchos amigos, maestros y aliados habían muerto, e incluso en medio de la celebración por la derrota de Voldemort, La Madriguera lloro

Harry nunca hablo de las cosas que había enfrentado ese fatídico día. Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo, la sombra que la guerra había dejado en él disminuyo. Eleanor jugó un rol importante en levantar esa sombra y también sobre la que cubría al clan Weasley. Ella era muy adorada, pero mantenía una buena naturaleza pese a ser consentida

Después de mudarse a una casa propia, Harry y George aumentaron su familia. Harry tuvo a Evan cuando Eleanor tenía tres años y George dio a luz a Christopher unos meses después.

Poco tiempo después, Fred y George patentaron una poción anticonceptiva de larga duración que un mago (o bruja) solo necesitaba tomar sólo un par de veces al año, ganándole a Sortilegios Weasley una bóveda de Galeones y aclamación internacional. George y Harry estaban complacidos con el reconocimiento y el dinero, pero mayormente estaban complacidos de que la poción funcionara.


End file.
